Conversion
by PhyliaS
Summary: Si Callie était lesbienne dès le départ. Et Arizona non ? Quels choix s'offrent à notre Latina pour la séduire ?
1. La routine

Chapitre 1: La routine.

**Callie: **Mark ! Je m'ennuie ! Tu vois ma vie est un désert de couches et de lait pour bébé. Je suis en manque de sexe, d'aventures avec des nuls, des rencards lesbiens et tout ça ! J'en suis résumé à draguer sur Internet tu te rends compte ! Bon dieu, ce que j'aimerais être libre dès fois.

Son ami la regarda perplexe, il lui mis un petite tape derrière la tête. Elle se retourna vers lui, interdite.

**Callie: **Hey ! C'était quoi ça ?

**Mark:** Juste une petite marque d'affection, pour te remettre les idées en place ! Ne parle pas comme ça devant ta fille Torres. _Il se reprit et dit le sourire narquois_

Internet ? Une personne a retenue ton attention ?

**Callie: **Oui, une femme qui habite à New-York, mais elle me paraît trop bien, il doit y avoir un truc qui cloche.

Callie soupira, elle pris le bambin qui était sur les genoux de Mark. Elle embrassa le sommet du crâne de Sofia, avant de la collée contre elle, sa tête contre la poitrine de notre héroïne. Le bébé, tritura le collier de sa mère pendant que celle-ci la regarda captivée par la beauté de cet enfant. Elle était toute petite, âgée de seulement quatre mois, Sofia Torres était une enfant très éveillée. Elle se tenait très droite, elle observait tout de ses grands yeux marrons. Elle avait une abondance touffe de cheveux noir, ce qui allait magnifiquement bien avec son teint halée reflétant parfaitement les origines mexicaines de sa mère.

Sofia Torres, n'avait pas de père, enfin si mais Calliope ne supportait pas la situation dans laquelle elle avait conçue son enfant. C'est vrai, qu'il était plus facile pour elle de se persuader que le père était un homme qu'elle avait énormément aimée et qui était mort en héros à la guerre, plutôt que de raconter à sa fille plus tard qu'elle s'était fais sauter derrière le bar de Joe par un inconnu, un soir ou elle avait trop bue. Malheureusement, cette dernière version était la vérité et Callie la chassa de sa pensée.

Mark vit que son amie était partie bien loin dans ses pensées. Il claqua des doigts devant elle, ce qui fit sursauter la jeune femme.

**Mark: **Bon, j'espère que tu est prête pour demain, parce que ta tête commence à me manquer. Je me sent seule là bas, j'ai personne à embêter moi.

Callie esquissa un sourire, oui elle pouvait toujours compter sur cet homme pour lui remonter le moral et la faire se sentir importante à ses yeux.

**Callie: **Oui, malgré que j'ai un peu peur de laisser Sofia seule.

**Mark:** Elle ne sera pas seule, elle sera a la garderie avec pleins de bambins de son âge, et des infirmières canons pour s'occuper d'elle ! _Il soupira _ Ah ! Ce que j'aimerais redevenir un bébé dés fois.

Il fit un clin d'œil à Callie, celle-ci rigola, Mark avait vraiment le don de dire n'importe quoi. Il se redressa et bu une gorgée de son verre qu'il reposa sur la table basse devant lui.

**Mark:** Bref, trêve de plaisanterie. J'ai repéré une nouvelle recrue à l'hôpital ! Elle est canon, sexy et chirurgien pédiatre !

Callie le regarda suspicieuse, elle enchaina.

**Callie: **Tu n'es pas avec Mini-Grey toi ?

Il se leva, mis son manteau, embrassa la Latina sur le front et, avec un sourire lorsqu'il fût sur le pas de la porte dit:

**Mark: **Si, mais ce n'est pas pour moi que je disais ça. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Son rire traversa la pièce, qui couvrit l'insulte que Callie lui lança en mexicain puis, Dr. Glamour sortit de l'appartement en claquant la porte.

La jeune femme nourrit sa fille et la changea. Elle la posa dans son parc le temps de prendre sa douche. Une fois en pyjama elle se fit réchauffer un plat qu'elle avait cuisiné le matin, le mangea puis débarrassa la vaisselle. Callie retrouva son amour de petite fille qui commença à être fatiguée. Elle la posa dans son berceau couleur crème puis elle même se coucha dans le lit juste à côté. Son réveil indiquait 21H30.

**..Bip.*** le réveil sonna.

Callie l'éteint brusquement, elle n'avait rien dormi de la nuit Sofia avait pleurée toute la nuit, elle toussait et Calli commença à s'inquiéter. Elle se leva une énième fois, le bébé toujours dans ses bras elle la posa sur le lit, entre deux coussins, le temps qu'elle fasse sa toilette et s'habille.

Une demi heure plus tard, sa fille est elle étaient prête, elle conduisit jusqu'au Seattle Grace Hospital.

Dès qu'elle passa la porte d'entrée, elle se dirigea directement vers le pavillon pédiatrique de l'Hôpital, l'état de Sofia ne s'était pas arranger malgré les quelques soins quelle avaient fait.

Elle arriva à l'accueil, une jeune infirmière lui demanda pour quoi elle venait.

**Callie: **C'est ma fille, vous croyez que je viendrais pour me faire soigner dans ce pavillon ? Je veux voir le nouveau docteur en pédiatrie, tout de suite !

**Infirmière:** Euh... le Dr. Robbins, est en consultation, elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

Callie, partit comme une furie ignorant l'infirmière qui lui disait de revenir dans la salle d'attente., _«Robbins, c'est tout ce qu'il me fallait, merci»_, pensa-t-elle. Elle se dirigea vers le grand tableau blanc et chercha le nom de Robbins sur la liste. Elle apparu aux côté du patient numéro 7, un certain Jimmy Andersen, venu pour une rougeole. Calliope, pris la direction de la chambre numéro 7. Arrivée devant elle respira un coup, elle se devait d'attendre, que le Dr ai fini avec son patient. Elle commençait à bouillonner à l'intérieur, et Sofia toussait de plus en plus. Callie décida de poser la tête de son bébé sur son épaule et elle commença a tapoter doucement son dos.

Le Dr. Robbins ne tarda pas à sortir de la chambre avec Karev sur ses talons. Elle accorda un regard à Callie, en fait ses yeux croisèrent les siens et la Latina sentit une décharge électrique envahir son corps lorsqu'elle avait vue deux océans azur la fixer. Le docteur Robbins, s'arrêta devant elle, un sourire naissant sur son visage.

**Dr. Robbins: **Bien Alex, tu t'occupe bien de ses examens et de sont suivi pré-op !

**Karev:** Bien Docteur.

**Dr. Robbins:** Bonjour, je suis le Dr. Robbins, qu'a-t-il ce petit bout de chou ?

**Callie: **E... Elle tousse énormément depuis ce matin, elle a de la fièvre je sais pas quoi faire, j'ai un peu doubler tout le monde mais je vais être en retard à mon poste si je ne me dépêche pas.

**Dr Robbins: **Bien, donnez la moi, je vais l'ausculter tout de suite.

Callie passa son enfant à cette petite blonde. Elle était absorbé par ses yeux qui lui avait fais perdre tout contrôle pendant un instant. Mark, n'avait pas mâcher ses mots, elle est magnifique !

La Latina suivit le docteur dans une salle d'auscultation, elle s'acharnait à remplir un formulaire de base pour sa fille, levant les yeux quelques fois pour voir ou s'en était. Quelques minutes plus tard, le Dr. posa son stéthoscope autour de son cou et tandis qu'elle rhabilla l'enfant dit:

**Dr. Robbins:** Bon, ça va, ce n'est qu'une Bronchiolite, vous avez bien fait de l'emmener aussi vite. Des antibiotiques et tout sera rentré dans l'ordre.

Elle pris la fiche de renseignement la parcourra rapidement tandis que Callie porta sa fille et commença à la câliner. Le Dr se retourna vers elle un peu perdue et avec un sourire qui recommença à illuminer le ventre de la Latina, elle s'exclama.

**Dr Robbins :**Vous êtes le Dr Torres ? La chef du pavillon d'Orthopédie ? Mon dieu, on m'a tellement parler de vous ici. Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance je me prénomme Arizona Robbins, mais appelez moi Arizona._ Dit-elle en lui tendant une main._

**Callie: **Merci, appelez moi Callie. Elle lui serra la main, et lui sourit de gratitude pour ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Callie pris l'ordonnance que la tornade blonde venait de lui donner et pressa le pas jusqu'à la garderie de l'hôpital. Elle embrassa sa fille et donna les instructions aux nurses présentes, avant de courir jusqu'aux vestiaires des résidents ou elle se changea rapidement, elle pris le temps de se poser deux petites secondes pour reprendre son souffle et repenser à la rencontre qu'elle avait faite plus tôt.

**Callie:** Wow... soupira-t-elle.

Elle souria, ferma la porte de son casier et passa la porte des vestiaire. Sur le pas de celle-ci elle enfila ses mains dans ses poches et alla à la rencontre de ses premiers patients, gardant dans un coin de sa mémoire le défi qu'elle venait de se donner. Oui, Callie Torres allait rompre avec la routine pour tenter celle qu'elle surnommera dorénavant pour elle même « Wonderful Hurricane.».

**Callie:** Arizona Robbins, tu sera à moi, qu'importe si je dois te faire passer de l'autre côté de la barrière par la force..


	2. Nouveau Départ

Et oui déjà le second chapitre, il faut dire que ça fait une semaine que j'y pense. :)

Merci à tous pour vos reviews :D Promis le prochain chapitre je fais un Rar ;)

En espérant que vous aimerez celui là en attendant

Bisous & Bonne lecture

PhyliaS

Chapitre 2: Nouveau départ.

_POV Arizona. «2 semaines auparavant»_

**Arizona**: Bonjour, au Seattle Grace Hospital s'il vous plait.

**Chauffeur:** Bien mademoiselle.

Arizona ferma la portière, s'attacha et réfléchit un moment au voyage qu'elle venait de faire. Plus de 2000 miles, elle venait de parcourir tout le pays pour ce job. Elle avait quitté ses parents la veille, ne voulant pas d'adieux trop long elle ne les avaient pas prévenue de cette mutation. Ve fut Timothée qui fut le plus atteint de ce changement. Son petit frère n'avait pas l'habitude de la savoir loin de lui. Mais Arizona savait qu'il s''en remettrais, elle avait besoin de ce nouveau départ, de ce nouveau travail pour prouver à tous ses talents de Pédiatre.

Puis, pour oublier Harry, pour oublier ses échecs et cette rupture déchirante. A la pensée de son ex-fiancé la jeune femme sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

**Chauffeur:** Bah, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ma petite dame ?

Arizona vit le regard du chauffeur de taxi sur elle, à travers le rétroviseur. Ce vieux bonhomme avait l'air sympathique. C'était un vieil homme bien proche de la retraite. Il avait les cheveux poivre et sel, une barbe naissante grisonnante et de magnifique yeux verts soulignés de fines rides.

**Arizona: **Ce n'est rien, juste un douloureux souvenir c'est tout. _Elle fonda en larmes._

Le chauffeur gara son taxi sur le côté de la route, il pris un kleenex dans sa boite à gant et le donna à la jeune femme. Arizona vit qu'il éteignit le compteur pour la laisser ce calmer.

Il ne posa aucune question et la jeune femme l'en remercia intérieurement. Une demie heure plus tard dès qu'elle fut plus calme, il repartit, et la pédiatre nota qu'il la surveillais de temps à autre à travers le rétroviseur.

Elle arriva enfin devant son lieu de travail, le Seattle Grace Hospital était un bâtiment splendide et chargée d'une énergie qui mit la chair de poule à notre héroïne. Elle pris la valise dans le coffre et donna 30 dollars au chauffeur, celui-ci lui donna sa carte avec son numéro de taxi.

**Chauffeur:** Au cas ou vous auriez besoin d'un transport. Et d'une oreille, par la même occasion.

**Arizona:** Merci, un allié me serra précieux ici.

Le taxi repartit et Arizona après une grande inspiration pénétra à l'intérieur de l'hôpital.

_«De nos jours»_

**Arizona:** Hey ! Calliope ! Comment va Sofia ?

Demanda la jeune femme en freinant de ses rollers devant sa collègue.

**Callie: **Bien merci, elle est complétement guérie. Tes soins on fait des miracles Dr Robbins.

Arizona lui sourit et repartit dans son pavillon, les bras chargés de dossiers s'attaquant aux derniers passants de cette journée.

La jeune femme blonde posa sa blouse et ses patins dans son casier avant de voir arriver le Dr Teddy Altmann dans les vestiaires.

**Dr Altmann: **Ah, Dr Robbins, vous plaisez-vous dans cet hôpital ?

**Arizona:**Oui ! Les enfants sont adorables, mon interne est très doué, un peu con certes mais très doué. Puis les collègues sont charmants.

Le docteur Altmann rie de cette remarque en ce changeant, elle mis ses affaires dans son vestiaire avant de se retourner vers Arizona.

**Teddy: **Ça fais quoi ? Une semaine que vous êtes là ? Et personne n'as fêté votre arrivée . Venez nous rejoindre au bar chez Joe en face, beaucoup du personnel se retrouve là-bas c'est amusant.

Arizona accepta l'invitation après une brève hésitation, elle pris son sac et suivie Teddy Altmann chez Joe. La soirée était bien entamée Arizona fit la connaissance de Marc, Miranda, Dereck, Owen, Christina, Meredith, Avery, April et les autres. Elle leur expliqua pourquoi elle était partie de New-York et leur posa pleins de questions sur leurs vies au SGH. Il devait être plus de deux heures et Arizona commençait à être vraiment saoule, elle entendit la cloche du bar sonner lorsqu'elle buvait sa 7ème pression de la soirée.

**Arizona:** Calliope ! Vous êtes venue ? On ne vous attendais plus! Venez prendre un verre avec moi.

Callie souriait devant le jeune femme blonde et celle-ci rigola, ce qu'elle était mignonne avec son air blasé. Elles discutèrent longtemps d'Arizona, celle-ci s'étonna même de la facilité à laquelle Callie l'avait mise en confiance. Personne jusqu'à présent n'avait réussi à lui faire parler d'Harry même ses parents à vrai dire. Arizona avait les larmes aux yeux et l'alcool ne l'aidait pas à garder les idées claires. Devant elle, elle avait une Callie attentive, qui commençais certes à être saoule mais elle avait l'air d'avoir sans cesse un regard compatissant et protecteur envers la jeune pédiatre.

**Arizona:** Calliope, je crois qu'il faut faut que j'aille au toilette je ne me sent pas bien là...

Dit-elle, en mettant une main sur sa bouche, refoulant une boule d'acide qui montait au fond de sa gorge.

**Callie: **Oh, je t'accompagne, je te ramenderais chez toi ensuite tu n'est pas en état de conduire ni de faire quoi qu'il se soit d'ailleurs à part vomir.

La chirurgienne Orthopédiste pris la pédiatre par la taille, lui mis un de ses bras autour de son cou et l'a soutenu jusqu'au WC. Là, Arizona eu juste le temps de se pencher au dessus des toilettes qu'elle vomit tout ce qu'elle avait bu depuis le début de la soirée. Arizona sentait les doigts de Callie prendre les mèches de cheveux qui était devant ses yeux et les ramener en arrière. La jeune femme blonde pleurait car ce n'est pas seulement l'alcool qui la faisait vomir, mais aussi le dégout qu'elle éprouvait envers Harry, ce con l'avais bien eue... Elle pleurait à gros sanglots dans les cabinets collée au corps de Callie qui c'était assise près d'elle. Celle-ci lui caressa les cheveux la laissant se vider de ce chagrin. Un peu plus tard, Arizona sentit Callie se relever, elle pris la main qu'elle lui tendait et accepta l'aide qu'elle lui proposa pour se débarbouiller la figure. Devant le miroir, Arizona faisait vraiment peur à voir, elle avait les joues creuses, des cernes et le teint vraiment blafard. La blonde sentait les mains de Callie se poser sur son visage délicatement, elle sentait la fraicheur de l'eau sur son visage, et concentrer sur le fait de ne plus vomir Arizona pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur qui s'accéléraient. Mais était-ce vraiment son cœur ? La blonde ouvrit les yeux, elle se tourna devant Callie et brusquement posa une main sur le coté gauche de la poitrine de sa collègue.

**Arizona:** C'est ton cœur qui hurle comme ça ? _Lui demanda-t-elle_

**Callie: **Oui, je crois qu'il aime bien ta compagnie Wonderful Hurricane.

**Arizona:**Moi aussi je l'aime bien ton cœur. Bon, il faudrait peux-être que je rentre maintenant.

Callie: Écoutes, tu sais je me sentirais mieux si je pouvais garder un œil sur toi cette nuit. Tu ne veux pas venir dormir à la maison ? Puis je te ferais un remède anti-gueule de bois, et Sofia sera contente de te revoir.

Arizona, réfléchit un moment puis acquiesça, elle repassa son bras autour du cou de Callie et tituba jusqu'à la sortie du Bar ignorant les regards inquisiteurs des clients du bar.

Voilà, chapitre court désolée, j'en ferais un plus long la prochaine fois.

Haha, j'adore couper là ou il faut pas. Alors, Callie commencera-t-elle à mettre son plan à exécution se soir ?

La suite au prochain épisode. ;)


	3. Connerie

HAHA, trèèèès inspirée ce week-end. 

FtA: Alors voilà, le chapitre bien plus tard que prévue Sorry :/ . J'aime bien inversé les personnalités. Mais dans mon histoire, elles sont toutes les deux « bad » et toutes les deux victimes de leurs pulsions.

Camille76260: J'aime bien le fait qu'elle se confie aussi, Arizona sera pour moi toujours plus fragile. Après, qui sais elle peut prendre le dessus ;) voilà, j'ai essayée de faire plus long. Mais je voulais pas tout gâcher en faisant trop long.

PunkyFunky: Haha, merci beaucoup :) 

Aurore30: Et oui, voilà la suite.

/!\ Scène de Sexe très explicite. (et oui, déjà) /!\

Chapitre 3: Connerie.

_POV Callie._

**Arizona:** Callie, ne t'embête pas à chercher un taxi dans l'annuaire de ton téléphone.

Arizona fouilla dans sa poche et trouva une carte en carton qu'elle donna à Callie. La latina composa le numéro inscrit sur le carton et attendit patiemment que le taxi arriva. Arizona dans ses bras grelottait sous le froid qui régnait à Seattle cette nuit là. Arizona souriait tout le temps et Callie trouvait ça super mignon. La latina réfléchissait, comment allait-elle arriver à charmer cette jeune femme qu'elle connaissait à peine ? Non pas qu'elle soit une briseuse de coeur mais elle avait doutée de nombreuses fois sur sa capacité à entretenir une relation plus de quelques mois. Bien que se soit pas mal, Callie savait qu'à bientôt 30 ans il serait temps pour elle de se caser. Mais que voudrait Arizona ? Callie était sur qu'elle n'était pas lesbienne. Mais tant pis, elle la voulais, alors elle l'aurais par n'importe quel moyen et a n'importe quel prix. Callie sentit Arizona frissonner de plus en plus fort, elle resserra alors son emprise sur elle et la couvrit de son manteau. Elle entendit un ronflement fendre le silence de la nuit. Le taxi se gara juste devant les filles, Arizona monta la première Callie la suivait de près. Elle salua le chauffeur et lui indiqua son adresse, Arizona se colla à Callie sur la banquette arrière. La Latina profita de cette promiscuité pour sentir les cheveux de la blonde. Ça ressemblait à de l'amande, ou peux-être du miel, quoi qu'il en soit elle adorait ça. Une demi-heure plus tard elles arrivèrent devant l'immeuble de Callie, celle-ci paya le chauffeur. Il lui pris la mains quelques instants.

**Chauffeur: **Dites, faites attention à cette jeune femme; c'est quelqu'un de bien, il faudrait pas que quoi que se soit lui arrive. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

**Callie:** Bien sur, elle est en sécurité avec moi, rien de fâcheux ne lui sera fait ne vous en faites pas.

Le taxi repartit et Callie aida Arizona à monter les escaliers, celle-ci titubait et manquais de tomber toutes les deux marches. Elles atteignirent le troisième étage et se dirigèrent jusqu'à l'appartement de la brune. Elle ouvrit la porte à l'aide de son trousseau de clés et alluma la lumière du salon. Callie posa Arizona sur le canapé, elle lui enleva ses chaussures et l'aida à défaire son pantalon.

«Beaucoup moins sexy que ce que j'avais imaginer pour un premier déshabillage, mais bon?.» pensa-t-elle. Arizona enleva son pull et demanda à Callie de l'aider pour le tee-shirt. Celle-ci s'exécuta et ne pu réprimer un soupir de frustration lorsqu'elle vit Wonderful Hurricane en sous-vêtements, saoule, chez elle et qu'elles ne feraient rien.

**Arizona:** Reste à côté de moi !

Lui implora presque la jeune femme blonde alors que Callie allait se changer. La latina eu un sourire de satisfaction. En réalité son plan fonctionnait à merveille. Primo, la laisser boire avec d'autres personnes, d'où l'arrivée tardive (au cas ou elle l'accuse de l'avoir fait boire exprès)

Secondo, être très à l'écoute de ses problèmes, pour qu'elle se sente écouter et qu'elle croit qu'elle compte pour Callie.

Tersio, être là au bon moment, au bon endroit, avec les bonnes paroles et aucunes filles, même hétéro ne pourrait lui résister.

**Callie:** Je reviens, je vais me changer. Promis je résterais près de toi cette nuit, si tu ne veux pas être seule.

**Arizona:** Merci...

Callie alla dans sa chambre elle changea, vérifia que Sofia était bien installée dans son berceau et rejoignit Arizona dans le salon, seulement vêtue de sous-vêtements recouvert d'un peignoir en satin noir.

**Arizona: **Tu es belle Calliope ! Lui dit-elle les yeux à moitié ouverts. Callie sourit, elle pris un plaid dans son placard et tira le canapé pour qu'il se transforme en lit. Là elle s'allongea près d'Arizona et elles se recouvrirent de la couverture. Callie sentit les bras nues d'Arizona s'envelopper le long de sa taille. La latina avait très chaud maintenant, elle sentait le corps de la blonde se rapprocher d'elle dangereusement.

**Callie:** Tu as froid ?

**Arizona:** Non, je trouve que tu sent bon c'est tout, puis j'aime bien être contre toi, tu es toute douce.

**Callie:** Mon dieu ! Tu dois vraiment être bourrée pour dire ça.

Callie vit qu'Arizona se mordit l'inférieur de la lèvre. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les deux océans azur de la blonde puis celle-ci après avoir hésité de longue minutes dit.

**Arizona: **Hum... Mettons ce que je vais faire sur le compte de l'alcool tu veux bien ?

La jeune femme appuya son bras contre le canapé-lit et se redressa au dessus de Callie, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les ramener en arrière et se pencha vers la Latina. Elle posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Callie soupira, elle avait les lèvres plus douce que ce qu'elle n'avait imaginée. La Latina passa une main dans la nuque de la pédiatre et l'approcha d'elle pour intensifier le baiser. Elle sortit sa langue et franchit la barrière qu'avait formé les lèvres d'Arizona quelques instants plus tôt. Leurs langues se frôlèrent et jouèrent ensemble dans un ballet endiablé. Callie sentait Arizona bouger au dessus d'elle. Elle entendait sa respiration haleter, elle même avait du mal à respirer. La brune renversa la blonde sur le canapé et se posta au dessus d'elle mettant ses jambes de part et d'autres de corps d'Arizona. Celle-ci, les mains tremblantes entrepris de défaire le noeud qui tenait le peignoir de Callie. Une fois fais, la Latina révéla un magnifique corps halé, avec des seins plantureux.

**Arizona:** Je n'ai jamais fais ça avant...

**Callie:** Tous s'apprend tu sais .

Callie passa une main dans le dos d'Arizona et défit habilement son soutient-gorge qu'elle lui enleva précipitamment. Arizona fit de même et embrassa la Latina dans le cou, remontant jusqu'à son lobe d'oreille qu'elle mordilla. Callie n'en pouvait plus, elle sentit son entrejambe la brûler, elle pris une main a Arizona qu'elle posa sur son sexe tandis qu'elle même caressa la pédiatre par dessus sa culotte. Calliope mis son visage dans le cou d'Arizona tandis qu'elle accélérais ses vas et viens sur le tissu. La brune ne tenait plus, elle embrassa le cou de son amante, puis elle lécha, mordilla chaque parcelle de peau qui se trouvait sur son chemin jusqu'à la culotte d'Arizona. Elle frôla de ses lèvres les tétons durcis de sa compagne , elle en suça un tandis qu'elle caressait l'autre de sa main droite. Elle embrassa le ventre puis buta sur la culotte de la jeune femme. Celle-ci se cambra pour laisser l'espace nécessaire à Callie pour la lui enlever, une fois enlever elle la balança à l'autre bout de la pièce. La Latina avait une vue imprenable sur le sexe de Wonderful Hurricane, elle posa un doigt entre les plis mouillés de la blonde qui gémissait. Callie écarta les cuisses d'Arizona, elle mis ses bras sous ses cuisses et caressa ses seins tandis qu'elle glissa sa langue dans l'antre de la blonde dont elle lécha le liquide divin qui s'écoulait en abondance. Elle joua avec le bouton de son amante. Elle sentait Arizona qui s'approchait de l'orgasme aux mouvements qu'elle faisait avec son corps, Callie se retira d'Arizona après avoir sucer son clitoris. Elle remonta vers la blonde qui semblait frustrée, Callie sourit, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, la blonde l'embrassa fougueusement. Arizona se lècha les lèvres.

**Arizona:** Je n'ai pas mauvais gôut.

**Callie: **Je confirme.

Arizona sourit, Callie se mis sur le côté et inséra un doigt dans l'antre de la blonde, celle-ci s'accrocha au canapé-lit tandis que la brune faisait de rapide vas et viens en elle. Elle en introduisit un second et accéléra le mouvement. Arizona mis une main sur la nuque de Callie et la rapprocha d'elle puis l'embrassa avec passion alors qu'elle atteignit l'orgasme. Callie l'accompagna durant tout son voyage au 7eme ciel en caressant son corps de pars en pars. Arizona repris son souffle, elle se mis de côté et colla son dos à Callie, qui lui caressais les cheveux tandis qu'elles s'endormirent.

* * *

><p><strong>Callie:<strong> Tu fais quoi là ?

Arizona: Je suis désolée, hier n'aurais jamais du arriver. Et n'arriveras jamais plus. Je suis navrée, j' étais bourée et voilà...

**Callie: **Comment ça et voilà ? Tu crois que tu va partir comme ça ? Comme une voleuse . Après cette nuit ? Je te rappelle aussi que c'est toi qui m'as embrassée. Alors c'est comme ça, je t'offre du plaisir et en retour j'ai quoi ? Un lit vide ?

**Arizona:** Excuse-moi. Je ne suis pas comme ça.

**Callie: **ça m'étonnerais, peux-être faut-il que je te rafraichisse la mémoire sur l'orgasme que tu as eu hier ?

Arizona partie de l'appartement de Callie en claquant la porte. La Latina se leva et alla chercher Sofia qui commençais à pleurer, elle lui donna le sein tout en écrivant un sms à Mark.

Pour Mark:

_Hey, c'est Callie, Arizona : 0 Callie : 1, bientôt elle sera à moi._

_La chasseresse et de retour. ;)_

Une semaine, qu'Arizona l'évitait et Callie commençait à trouver ça lassant comme jeu, le chat et la souris suffisait maintenant.

La jeune chirurgienne venait de finir d'opérer un homme avec une cheville cassé, elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur pour aller aux vestiaires. Elle monta dans l'ascenseur, et celui-ci s'arrêta une fois au premier étage , ou les trois internes présent avec elles descendirent, puis lorsque Callie releva la tête elle vit qu'Arizona monta dans l'ascenseur. Lorsque la blonde la vit elle fit signe de faire demi tour, mais les portes se refermèrent la laissant seule en compagnie de la Latina. Un silence s'empara de la cabine, Callie fixait le dos de sa collègue. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais le noir se fit dans l'ascenseur et celui-ci s'arrêta brusquement.

**Callie:**Et merde ! Encore une putain de panne de courant !

**Arizona:** Puisque nous sommes coincées, nous pourrions discuter calmement de l'autre soir ?

**Callie:** Le soir où tu as pris ton pied en te servant de moi comme sex-toy ?

**Arizona:** Ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà s'il te plait.

**Callie**: C'est la meilleure, tu te sers de moi, tu te barre dans la nuit et je dois prendre ça bien ? Avoues au moins que tu a aimée ça.

**Arizona _(murmurant)_**: je ne peux pas.

**Callie:** Quoi ? J'ai pas entendu.

**Arizona_(criant)_:** JE NE PEUX PAS voilà ! Je ne suis pas une... une...

**Callie:** Une lesbienne. Ouais, j'avais compris.

Arizona se mis à pleurer, Callie s'approcha d'elle tout en lui disant ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur. La jeune pédiatre se retourna et embrassa Callir. Elle l'embrassa si fougueusement que cela la plaqua contre la paroi de l' voyait un feu d'artifice dans sa tête, son plan fonctionnais.

Quattro: Faire culpabiliser, pour réattaquer. Dans une semaine tout au plus elle serait à elle, c'est ce qu'elle pensa. Si seulement Callie savait lire dans l'avenir elle saurait que ce ne serais pas si facile. Pas avec Wonderful Hurricane...


	4. Jalousie

Chapitre 4: Jalousie

Je suis désolée d'avoir été aussi longue mais j'ai eu beaucoup de travail ces temps ci ! Promis je posterais plus régulièrement !  Mais si j'ai des Reviews aussi :)

_POV Arizona_

**Arizona:** Quelle conne ! Mais quelle conne !

Se disait Arizona en sortant de l'ascenseur. Pourquoi réagissait-elle comme ça face à Callie ? Jamais elle n'avais voulue embrasser de fille. Elle n'est pas lesbienne et ne le serais probablement jamais alors pourquoi avoir couché avec elle? L'alcool ? Excuse facile... Arizona quitta l'hôpital en essuyant ses lèvres, elle ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette expérience qu'elle jugeait de dévastatrice pour son bien-être. Enfin, le mal était fait maintenant, elle pensa qu'elle ne se remettrais jamais de ces coups du sort qui lui tombait dessus tout le temps. La jeune pédiatre monta dans un taxi garé juste devant le bâtiment et se voyagea jusque son appartement. Durant le trajet elle regarda une photo dans son porte-feuille. Harry et elle, heureux, amoureux. C'était la bonne époque. Ils allaient bientôt se marier, alors pourquoi tout était fini ? Elle le savait mais refusait la vérité, elle refusait de faire face. Une larme coula sur sa joue, elle l'effaça d'un revers de main, comme elle effaça son passé.

Elle arriva devant son appartement, elle entra et balança son sac sur le sol comme d'habitude. Mais alors qu'Arizona commençais à enlever sa veste elle vit la lumière de sa cuisine déjà allumée. Quelqu'un était entré chez elle par effraction. Un voleur surement. La jeune femme prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de la police. Alors que la tonnalitée se faisait entendre le jeune femme s'avança doucement pour voir ce qu'il se passait dans sa cuisine. Alors qu'elle passa le cadran de porte elle vit une ombre sur le mur, puis elle entendit le bruit de la porte du réfrigérateur. Elle allongea le cou pour voir son opportun visiteur, tandis qu'une voix parla dans le combiné. Arizona fit tomber son téléphone.

**Arizona:** HARRY ? Non mais c'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi ? C'est une blague n'est-ce pas ?

**Harry:** Haha, salut ma puce, j'ai eu ton adresse par ton frère, je lui ai dit que je devais te parler. Il m'a fait ce coquard puis a bien voulu me la donner.

**Arizona:** Le téléphone tu connais pas ?

**Harry: ** Oh je t'en pris ne fait pas ton offusquée, je sait que ça te fais plaisir que je soit là !

Arizona soupira, elle le détestait avec ses airs hautains et elle détestait surtout le fait qu'il la connaisse mieux qu'elle même. Elle ramassa son téléphone par terre, dit à la standardiste que c'était une fausse alerte, elle raccrocha, se débarrassa de sa veste et pris une bière dans son frigo presque vide. Arizona s'adossa au plan de travail et regarda son ex-fiancé. Il était plus pitoyable qu'avant. Son visage était creux et terne, il avait un magnifique coquard violacé sous l'œil gauche, Arizona sourit à l'image de son petit frère mettant un coup à son ex pour son honneur a elle. Il était toujours aussi grand, mais plus fragile, il semblait avoir maigri et surtout il était absolument dégueulasse. Vraiment sale, les vêtements tachés de toute sortes de liquides et ses cheveux bruns normalement impeccable était en bataille. Arizona pris une gorgée de sa bière.

**Arizona: ** Comment va Julie ?

**Harry: ** Oh je t'en pris!

**Arizona:** Non, non, non! Tu m'a trompé avec elle, soit disant tu était amoureux d'elle et là tu reviens et tu ne veux pas en parler , C'est injuste !

**Harry:** On s'est séparés, elle à rompu avec moi depuis une semaine.

**Arizona: **Sort !

**Harry: ** Je te demande pardon ?

**Arizona:** Je te demande de dégager de chez moi ! Tu crois qu'en revenant ici comme une fleur, j'allais te reprendre ? Mais mon pauvre, tu savais que tu avais fait la plus grosse erreur de ta vie. Franchement je te croyais pas si con, pour espérer ne serait-ce une seconde que je revienne avec toi. Tu es pathétique Harry, et j'en ai plus rien à faire de toi ! Alors SORT !

Harry la fixa quelques instants puis mis sa veste et quitta l'appartement en claquant la porte. Le bruit sourd fit sursauter Arizona, elle posa sa bière et s'allongea sur son lit. Elle resta quelques minutes à fixer le mur puis elle éclata soudainement en sanglots. Elle pleura une grande partie de la nuit, elle faisait son deuil de lui, son deuil de leur histoire pour qu'elle puisse tourner la page et avancer. Son réveil sonna, il était 6h30, Arizona l'éteignit et se leva portant sous ses yeux les balises qui faisait preuves de son manque de sommeil. Elle se sentait vidée, drôlement sereine mais plus triste à présent. Elle prit une douche brûlante puis se prépara. Elle prit un fruit dans une corbeille et partit pour l'hôpital.

Arizona fut interceptée dans le Hall par Owen Hunt le chef de chirurgien de Traumatologie. Il était déjà en tenue et courait vers la mine.

**Owen:** Dr Robbins, on va avoir besoin de vous aujourd'hui à la mine. Accident de bus scolaire, une sortie pédagogique, une vingtaine de blessés grave, trois quarts sont des enfants en bas âge.

Arizona acquiesça, elle courra jusqu'au vestiaire, se changea rapidement puis partit vers la mine, sur le trajet elle s'attacha les cheveux et enclencha ses patins. Elle arriva aux urgences quelques minutes plus tard. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour évaluer l'étendu de la situation. Il y avait que des enfants de maternelle. La pédiatre prit une grande respiration puis se dirigea vers la salle de trauma en mettant un masque sur son visage. Un jeune garçon âgé d'environ cinq ans se tenait sur la table. Il était couvert de sang, au premier coup d'œil Arizona remarqua une fracture ouverte de la jambe gauche et une au bras gauche. Meredith, l'a vit entrer et lui résuma le cas du patient.

**Meredith: ** Tobbie Jonhson, 4 ans et demi, il se tenait debout lorsque le bus est tombé dans le ravin. Multiples fractures aux bras, jambes, côtes et cheville. Il a un trauma crânien et une perforation de l'abdomen.

**Arizona:** Bipez Torres & Sheperd, et réservez un bloc maintenant.

Elle fit les soins nécessaire pour que le petit tienne jusqu'à son déplacement au bloc puis elle se dirigea vers le dispensaire. Elle vit de nombreux parents affolés, criant sur les internes qui soignaient des patient. Arizona tenta une première annonce mais personne ne l'entendit, elle réessaya en haussant la voix mais toujours aucune réponse. Un sifflement retentit alors, Arizona se retourna ainsi que toutes les familles devenues soudain silencieuses. Callie se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

**Callie:** Le Dr Robbins essaye de vous dire quelque chose alors au lieu de vous en prendre aux internes qui ne font que leur travail, veuillez au moins avoir l'indulgence d'écouter ce qu'elle a à vous dire !

Arizona remercia Callie d'un regard puis se racla la gorge.

**Arizona: ** Je sais que c'est un moment très difficile et sachez que nous ferons tout pour sauver tout les enfants dans nos services. Nous avons identifiés un petit garçon du nom de Tobbie Johnson, est-ce que ses parents sont ici ?

Personne ne répondit, mais une femme au fond du dispensaire s'avança vers le Docteur Robbins.

**Kelly:** Je suis Kelly Kenyon, la directrice de l'école. Tobbie est un orphelin, les responsables du foyer qui l'a inscrit n'est pas encore arrivé. Que ce passe-t-il ? Il est...

**Arizona:** Non, non il n'est pas mort. Mais j'ai besoin de son groupe sanguin pour laisser le O- aux enfants qui nous sont encore inconnus.

**Kelly:** Il est AB- , j'en suis certaine. Pourriez vous me tenir au courant de tout ce qu'il ce passe s'il vous plait ?

**Arizona:** Oui, bien sur.

**Kelly:** Oh, et Dr Robbins. Pourriez vous dire au Dr Torres de venir me voir dès qu'elle aura fini ?

Arizona acquiesça, elle regarda cette femme avec plus d'attention cette fois. Sa beauté ne l'avait pas frappée avant mais là elle remarqua à quel point elle était magnifique. C'est une grande femme, mince, brune aux yeux bleus, elle avait une beauté peu banale. Arizona pinça les lèvres en partant, pourquoi voulait-elle parler à Callie ? Elle ne le savait pas et décida que ce n'était pas ses affaires, et qu'elle s'en fichait, après tout qui était-elle pour dire ou faire quelque chose ?

Arizona trouva Meredith sur son chemin, lui disant que les scanner crâniens du petit garçon étaient mauvais puisqu'il avait un début d'hémorragie. La pédiatre lui demanda de prévenir la directrice du déroulement avant de la rejoindre au bloc. Elle bipa Callie et Alex puis actionna ses rollers tout en se dirigeant vers la salle d'opération. Elle entra dans la salle de stérilisation en mettant son calot fétiche, un masque puis se lava les mains et les avants-bras. Elle entra dans le bloc bonda, salua ses collègues en enfilant son matériel de chirurgie puis se plaça en face de l'abdomen de l'enfant, elle demanda une lame de 10 et lorsqu'elle la posa sur l'abdomen de l'enfant et qu'elle appuya dessus, elle entendit les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent sur Callie.

**Callie: **Excusez moi, j'ai eu une urgence.

**Arizona: **Bon on peut y aller là ?

Arizona planta son regard dans celui de Callie, elle se sentait bouillonner de l'intérieur, elle était énervée contre elle, pour tout ce qu'elle faisait depuis leur rencontre. Callie après avoir creuser les joues se plaça devant la jambe du bonhomme aux côtés d'Arizona.

**Dereck: ** C'est une bonne journée pour sauver des vies...

Une heure c'était écoulée dans le silence, les trois chirurgiens continuaient leur travail. Arizona jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge.

**Arizona: ** Karev, va voir la directrice de l'école et dit lui que j'aurais fini dans une heure. Oh ! Docteur Torres, elle veut vous voir ensuite.

**Callie:** Qui ? Pourquoi ?

**Arizona:** Kelly... Kelly Quelque chose !

**Callie: **Oh... Kelly...

Arizona regarda Callie qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées. La pédiatre ne savait pas pourquoi elle se sentait d'autant plus en colère maintenant.

Wonderful Hurricane coupa la dernière suture sur l'enfant en même temps que Callie. Elle sortit du bloc et se dirigea vers la salle de stérilisation en arrachant son masque et le fourrant dans la poubelle. Callie arriva à ce moment là.

**Callie:** Tu m'explique ton problème ?

**Arizona:**Quoi ?

**Callie: **Tu me parles pas comme ça devant les autres, je te prévient, je suis pas ton chien Arizona !

**Arizona:** Pfff. Laisse tomber. Kelly t'attend.

Callie sortit de la salle et Arizona la suivit, elles arrivèrent devant la directrice qui attendait patiemment entourée de nombreux parents inquiets.

**Arizona: **Madame, Tobbie va très bien s'en sortir, l'opération c'est bien déroulé et vous pourrez le voir dans quelques instants;

**Kelly:** Merci, merci beaucoup Docteur. Oh... Callie...

Arizona regarda sa collègue avec un œil noir, elle salua la directrice d'un mouvement de tête et partit en roller voir un autre patient de l'accident de bus.

Il était treize heure lorsqu'elle s'octroya une pause, elle entra dans la cafétéria les bras chargés de son plateau repas. Arizona jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle pour voir si Teddy était là. Elle ne voulait pas manger seule. Mais, son regard capta une autre de ses collègues au fond de la salle. Callie , qui semblait en grande conversation avec Kelly. Arizona serra son plateau et s'essaya à la table la plus proche. Elle s'attabla et mangea en regardant les deux femmes plus souvent qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue. Mark se posta soudainement devant sa vision un sourire éclatant sur le visage.

**Arizona:** Pousses toi Mark !

Celui-ci s'exécuta intrigué par la soudaine brutalité de la blonde puis il suivit son regard. Il vit l'objet de convoitise d'Arizona. Mark sourit et se rabats sur son hamburger sans faire de commentaire pour une fois, mais la jeune femme près de lui manqua de s'étouffer. Il fixa Arizona qui venait d'avaler de travers avec un regard inquisiteur. Puis, Mark posa une main sur son dos et le tapota doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne son souffle.

**Mark:** ça va mieux ?

**Arizona:** Elles viennent de s'embrasser !

**Mark:** Quoi ?

**Arizona: ** Callie et l'autre là, elle viennes de s'embrasser !

**Mark:** Ma parole... Tu es jalouse !

**Arizona:** Ta gueule Mark.

Arizona prit son plateau et quitta la cafétéria furieuse. Oui, elle était jalouse, car elle ne comprenait pas le comportement de Calliope. Un jour elle l'a charmait et le lendemain elle embrassait une femme devant tout le monde. Arizona se jura intérieurement que cela ne se passerais pas comme ça. Callie, ne savait pas à qui elle avait affaire. Elle voulait jouer ? Arizona relança la partie, car oui, elle aurais sa revanche. Alors qu'elle entra dans le pavillon pédiatrique elle vit Karev qui s'occupait de ses post-ops. Arizona eu un sourire en coin lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui.


End file.
